Preliminary investigation of patents issued on structures of this general nature failed to reveal applicant's structure. The patent to Moss, U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,186, issued Jan. 21, 1964, purported to be a circular building, constructed in panels. However, the details of construction are in no way similar, and are believed to be impractical.